Wilted Rose
by Erora
Summary: When Naruto gets hurt on a mission, it seems that his life as a ninja is over. That dosn't happen though, he has caused too much of a ruckes as a ninja and as the demon container. Is the blonde hiding something? Will Hinata find out and help? Find out....


'Who would do this?' Kakashi wondered holding his blond student. Sakura and Sasuke followed. Sakura helping the Uchiha go as fast as Kakashi. Sakura was cut some, Sasuke had a twisted ankle and a bad cut on his leg along with a few minor cuts, Kakashi was fine with only some minor cuts, and Naruto was the worst off. He was covered in cuts and his arm was broken, but his legs where even worst. They where covered in cuts that where still bleeding even though Sakura had tried to heal them and where broken in multiple spots. The thing that had them worried most was that his lower spine had been broken. 'We where so close to Konoha, I can't believe they attacked us.' Kakashi thought thinking back.

Flash Back

The three where coming back to Konoha, Sasuke was being helped along by his two teammates. The mission to retrieve him had been a success. The Kuuybi had helped remove the curse seal and go the old Sasuke back. Naruto was cut up kind of, as was Sakura but they where both ok. (Sasuke looked like he did above.) Naruto was grinning like an idiot, he had just found out he had a bloodline limit. The blonde could mold chakra into visible shapes and he could create clones that would only disperse when he wonted them to. The three traveled in silence, then the where attacked. Kunai flew at them from all directions, luckily Naruto created a shield just in time. Then they waited to the next attack to come but after thirty minutes they moved on, but they each stayed alert. The group traveled for a day without getting attacked so they relaxed a little the next day, except Naruto. As they neared Konoha everything seemed fine. Then out of nowhere Naruto threw a red kunai right past Kakashi's ear, missing him by mere inches. "It's a trap!" He said forming more kunai. Sure enough, right next to the kunai was an exploding tag set to explode when a person ran past it. "Good work Uzumaki, but that can't save you and your friends from me…" a voice said, it sounded like it was coming form all around them. Naruto's eyes darted everywhere. "It's time I finished this game I started. Taking out you teammates and sensei is just an added bonus." Naruto threw a few kunai at the trees and bushes but the voice only chuckled. "Your fight is with me Koori. Leave them out of it." The Kuuybi container yelled, throwing more kunai. "No, you brought them into this when you got put on there team. You should have left when I told you to. Know they have to pay the price." Naruto's eyes darted over to his friends; he stopped forming kunai and started to concentrate. "Don't do it Uzumaki, I know what you're going to do. I can do it too, if you do that this might be the last time you see you teammates alive…" The ninja looked at his friends, there faces held looks of confusion. "Well, good bye Demon, your time has come…" With that a huge tornado spiral formed around the Konoha ninja and began to constrict on them slowly but was building up speed. "Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei huddle close to the middle!" Naruto yelled over the raging wind and chakra. They nodded; he seemed to know what he was doing. He formed a barrier around them; Sakura was the first to realize that he was outside its protective walls. "Naruto what about you?!" She yelled, it was beginning to become hard to see him threw the thick red haze. "I'll be fine Sakura!" He shouted grinning at her. Then the wall got too thick she couldn't see him anymore. Kakashi though could with his Sharingan. Naruto sat down and after a few moments, stopped concentrating and took out a small seed. Kakashi watched in amazement as a rose grew right in his student's hands. "I'm sorry Hinata…." A petal fell off the beautiful red flower turning into sparks as it fell. Then the flower turned back into a seed and the blonde got up and began to concentrate again causing the wall to thicken to a point where the Sharingan couldn't see threw it. Only a few moments passed before the red barrier disappeared. The chakra faded away slowly, revealing the devastating scene around them. It only took a few minutes to find the devastating state of their blonde teammate.

End Flashback

Kakashi was brought back from his reminiscing by the sounds that always assaulted his ears when they neared Konoha, the sounds of the busy village. The Ninja picked up his pace, rushing to get his student to the hospital. "Get the Hokage, tell her……her little brother is badly injured!" He yelled at the guards. Hearing the message, and knowing how close the blonde Genin and the Hokage were one of them immediately poofed away to give the Hokage the news. 'Hold on Naruto…where almost there…' the Junin again felt the blonds wrist, his pulse still only faintly beating, almost nonexistent.

Ok. This is a story I have had typed for some time know but inspiration only know hit me and I was able to type the ending. Tell me what u think, I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
